DANCE DANCE HETALIA!
by Sir5er
Summary: America knew that today's world meeting would be a bummer...so he came prepared. Hilarity will ensue
1. Chapter 1

America knew that today would be long. America knew that Britain and France would argue again, as usual. America knew that Germany would take it upon himself to lead the meeting. That's why America prepared for boring days like this. He smiled as he packed up a few fun things. He smiled because he wouldn't have to go far. It was just around the corner. He was hosting the meeting this time. But first he had to stop at Muchin' Donuts.

"Where is that bloody America?" demanded Britain, standing up. "Even when he hosts the meeting, he's still late!"

China shook his head, Russia was smiling at their stupidity, and France was painting his toes. Italy was already bored and sat on the floor in the corner, playing with his cat, Pookie. Germany sat down in the chair, and leaned back, massaging his temples. Why was America always late?

"Sorry I'm late, Dudes!" America burst through the room's huge doors. "I had to make a few stops." He held a white McDonald's bag in his hand. He ignored the stares from the other nations and he walked over to the table, setting down his stuff.

"Ze heck?" asked Germany. He stood up.

France cried out something in French, as he flinched and messed up his half-way painted toenail when America burst through the doors.

China just stared at America, setting up the screen and plugging in something that looked like a box. He asked, "What you doing, America-aru?"

"Being a good host," America replied. "Right, Japan?" he stood up and looked over at Japan, who had refrained from speaking.

"Hai, being a good host is not only polite but-" Japan agreed but was interrupted.

"My thoughts exactly!" America grabbed the remote from off the table and pointed it towards the screen. He flipped the channels and opened a plastic, what looked like, DVD or video game case.

Japan face-palmed. Not his thoughts of being polite. First of all, America was a jerk. Second, he was an obnoxious jerk. Third, he was anything but polite, most of the time. And what's up with the video game?

"I knew that we wouldn't get anywhere with Germany leading, anyway," America rudely said.

Germany opened his mouth to protest, but America continued, "so I came prepared!" He pointed the remote at the screen again. After a few attempts at pressing to no avail, America flipped the remote and gasped, "oh, no! Out of batteries, again! Stupid Dury cell…"

China face-palmed. "Aiya! We not here to play stupid American game! Why can't you just change channels on TV itself? You lazy bum!"

"Wrong!" America corrected. "It's Japan's stupid- I mean video game! Hey! Don't insult it! It's so awesome! And I'm not lazy!"

"I hope it's at least one of those exercise games," Britain mumbled, crossing his arms. "You need it…"

"Good guess, Dude Britain! Ahhahahaahaha," America laughed obnoxiously, and turned the cap to a bottle of coke. It hissed as the carbonated air let out. He took off his shoes and socks. "Safety first!"

Britain face-palmed. "Good grief…"

"Anybody want pizza from Mama Joanne's?" America speed-dialed the pizza joint on his iPhone, holding it between his ear and shoulder and put new batteries in the remote, and turned up the volume. "DDR MAX! 2!" the announcer of the game called out. It made everyone flinch and jump, even Russia. America smiled as he rolled out the controller mat and plugged it in. "Hello? Yeah, man, get me the #9 deal. I gotta lotta dudes over!"

In fact, every time America chose an option on the screen by stepping on a button on the mat to select, the announcer voiced his opinion on it. Like, "Singles Mode!" and "Choose your music!" and "Excellent choice, Governor!" and "Yo, that song is hot, ya know what I'm saying?"

It drove them up the wall. It was annoying. Not to mention the selection of music was annoying, too.

"What ze heck ist zis?!" demanded Germany. He stood up, again in protest. He slammed his palms on the table and shouted, "Ve came here for ze vorld meeting, not some video game!" He turned to Japan, "Sorry, ist not you. It's him."

Japan nodded. "Hai, understood."

Italy and the other nations were mesmerized by the game. "This looks cool!" Italy put down Pookie and walked over to where the others had gathered. Germany face-palmed. Only he and Japan remained at the table.

**Remember to review and fave/follow me/story!**


	2. Chapter 2

Japan liked the fact that America had become his friend, and even wanting to adopt his culture, even though they had been mortal enemies in the previous wars; the game didn't bother him, because he had invented it, but it was getting in the way of their meeting.

America started out with a slow work-out song, and moved up to a faster beat gradually. His feet moved across the mat smoothly, only missing a few steps, but nothing to laugh at. The other nations smiled and nodded their heads to the music beats.

Germany stood mouth wide open, in disbelief. They came to solve the world's problems! Not play games!

Japan seemed to read his thoughts, as he replied, "you should know by now that no one can solve the world's problems…"

"Ja, but at least I vas hoping to vork towards it," Germany answered.

Italy laughed, clapped his hands, and jumped up and down in excitement. "Oo oo! Me next!"

America looked at him and smiled, "Sure, Italy, man! Show me your moves, Dude! I bet you're smooth with the ladies at parties! HAHAHA!" he winked at Italy and nudged him.

Italy blushed. America was teasing him, but he didn't know Italy had no such luck in love. "VE!" he squealed, forgetting what just happened. Italy got on the mat, but was unsure if he could pull off the same moves as America. He was a pro and Italy was a novice.

"Let's start with something easy and slow first, Newbie," America made the selections while Italy stood in the middle of the mat. "Nah, miss, skip, next….ah! This is good!"

"This is whack!" the announcer called out. "1st stage! Get ready!"

The song started and Italy was unsure when to start pressing the arrows. They came up fast, but Italy got 'good' and 'great' on some of them. He got more than a few 'boos' and 'almost'. His dance gauge went down, but he survived most of the song in danger (red bar). "Ve, I suck…." He stuck out his lower lip and pouted, hunching over.

"Good try, man! At least you played through the end!" America patted Italy's back as he walked off the mat. "Who's next?" they looked around the room for the next player.

"I will try," Japan suddenly already had his socks off, ready to play.

Germany looked back to where Japan had just been standing and back again to where he was now. "Vow, he's fast…"

"Alright, my bra Japan!" America smiled and his eyes lit up. "Show us how it's done!" He turned to the others. "He's the champion!"

"Hai," Japan stood on the mat and selected "Butterfly" from the song list, on standard.

"Great beat!" the announcer was getting annoying. "2nd stage! Ready, set, step!"

Japan calmly got the moves "Marvelous " and "Perfect" most of the time. He only missed 2 steps. The nations' mouths were open in awe.

"Check out the crowd! They love it!" the announcer called, and some cheering could be heard from the game. "GREAT! GREAT! KEEP IT GOING!" and "Oh YEAH!"

Japan hardly broke a sweat, as his feet gracefully and smoothly went over the mat, hardly returning to the center.

Italy put his chin in his hand, observing and in awe. France smiled and snapped his fingers to the beat.

"Ay ay ay! I'm a little butterfly! Green, black, and blue, mix the colors in the sky!" the song continued. "Ay ay ay. Ay ay ay. Ay ay ay! Where's my samurai?" the song ended.

"ALL I CAN SAY IS AWESOME!" the announcer was dumbstruck and so were the other nations.

Japan was good, but then again, he had invented it.

**Remember to review and fave/follow me/story!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Wow, Japan!" America clapped. "That was off the sizzle, Dude!" he sounded like the announcer. He looked at the other nations. "Who's next?"

The others held out their hands and shook them in protest. They shook their heads, no.

"Aw, c'mon!" America pouted.

Canada raised his hand, but no one noticed he was even there. "Oh, forget it…" he mumbled.

"C'mon, Germany!" Italy gestured, rolling his hand, for him to come closer.

"Nein," Germany crossed his arms. "I refuse to make a fool of myself."

Suddenly, someone shouted out, "I AM AWESOME!" and burst through the doors. Germany face-palmed. It was his ex-nation Dummkopf of a bruder, Prussia.

Prussia pushed Britain off the mat, and picked the fastest and hardest song on the game, choosing the monster mode.

"Ahhh," America held out a finger, but silenced. "Ok, I'll be prepared for awesomeness!"

Smoke and sparks seemed to fly off the mat as Prussia stomped all the steps, getting "Perfect" and "Marvelous". He got all the freeze steps and the air jumps, not missing one. He got a 200 hit combo streak. Like Japan, he rarely returned to the center of the mat. France's face lit up because Prussia was one of his best buddies. They often caused trouble for the other nations, and with Spain, made the Bad Friends Trio.

The announcer was now ignored, but he commented on the awesomeness of Prussia's performance. "Is there an earthquake, cuz this place is crackin'!" and "Good! Good! Keep moving!" and "You're a rock star! You're the only one they came here to see!" and "It doesn't get any better than this!" the virtual crowd kept cheering and Prussia's dance gauge was flashing rainbow. "They're cheering for you and only you, baby!" As the song ended, he stomped on the last step, freezing. He even broke the high score, setting a new awesome record. "AWESOME!"

"Kesesesesesese," Prussia laughed. He walked off the mat, arms up in the air. "Suck it losers!"

Germany took him by the arm and pulled him away, obviously making Germany embarrassed. "Vhat do you zink you are doingk?" he asked, anger in his voice.

"Nozing," Prussia stated. "Just being awesome!"

"Hey," America said. "I just had a great idea!" He pulled out another controller mat and plugged it in. "How 'bout a dance-off between brothers?!"

The nations and Prussia agreed, but Germany said, "Nein! Ve came for ze vorld meetingk and zat's all!"

"Vuss," Prussia provoked him.

Germany resisted the urge to punch his bruder. "Finek. But only one!"

"Kesesesese," Prussia laughed. "You're going down, Vest."

"Ve'll see about zat…" Germany narrowed his eyes.

The competition would have to wait, because the doorbell rang. "That must be the pizza! Hold everything, Dudes! I don't want to miss any of this! Be right back!"

Prussia crossed his arms, leaned back a little, and grinned at his younger brother. Germany met the gaze and crossed his arms. "Vhat do you hope to accomplish?" he asked.

"Your inevitable defeat und utter embarrassment, kesesesesese," Prussia continued to laugh annoying Germany more.

**Remember to review and fave/follow me/story!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay! Got the pizza!" America rushed back in, holding a couple of boxes and two 2-liters of soda. "Don't make a mess, guys!" he shouted over the commotion of everyone rushing to get a slice.

France and Prussia laughed and grinned at Germany. Germany gave a warning glare at France and France yelped in fright and hid behind Prussia. Prussia rolled his eyes and scoffed.

Britain offered France a drink, being nice to him. Or so France thought. "Oh, merci, Mon Ami!"

"Sure, Bloke," Britain smiled deviously. "Anything for a friend."

But as France brought the red solo cup (no song intended lol) to his mouth, he suddenly felt something wet fall in his lap. He gasped, wide-eyed, and looked down in his lap, thinking it was liquid. "SACREBLEU!" he screamed and shot up as a small, green frog leapt in the air.

Britain burst out laughing and pointed as France ran around the room, in fear. He got up on the table and held one leg close to his chest. "Kill it!" he screamed, pointing at it on the floor. Prussia's face was red and he rolled on the floor, laughing so hard.

Italy rushed to it. "No!" he cried and picked it up gently.

"AAAAHHHH!" France screamed, pulling both feet up on the table and standing up.

"Now, now, France," Britain took it out of Italy's hands and pet it. "It's just a bloody frog…no need to croak…heh heh…just part of my many magic tricks…"

Germany shook his head, and looked back at Prussia, but he wasn't there! Germany's attention was drawn back to the game.

"C'mon, Vest!" Prussia was already over there, on the mat, waiting for him. "You have a game to lose! Kesesesese…."

"Hold on, Dudes!" America rummaged through his bag on the table. "This is going on youtube!" he brought out a digital camera and checked the batteries, this time.

"Nein, I absolutely refuse now," Germany stood up straight, arms crossed. "I refuse to be stupid entertainment for millions of viewers, mostly American…"

"It won't only be us Americans!" America grinned. "It'll be the whole world! AHAHAHAHA!"

"Zat makes it all better," Germany groaned in sarcasm.

"Hold this, Dude," America handed his iPhone to Japan. "Don't lose it. Record for me!"

**WHAT HAPPENS NEXT? You decide! Review what you would like to happen!**

**Fave me/story and follow!**


	5. Chapter 5

Germany knew how to dance, as a matter of fact, but secretly, and he didn't want the Allies to know. Not now, anyways. It seemed he had no choice or risk humiliation. His club, the Schlosser Quartier Boheme Dusseldorf, was very popular and had techno music, and he had taken lessons in the game from Japan. Also secretly, of course. As Prussia chose the song, laughing softly to himself, Germany took off his jacket, and moved his arms in circles and cocked his head side-to-side, getting ready physically and mentally.

Prussia let his foot hover over the selection button, and glanced at Germany. "Ready to get beat? Kesesesese."

"Let's just get zis over vif," Germany sighed. Prussia gave him a funny look when he, too, chose the Monster Mode. But Prussia held his laugh in, scoffing and puffed his cheeks for a moment.

The song started, "Are you ready? Go for the full combo!"

Germany was shaming Prussia so bad, the other countries began to "OOOOOOOO!" in a 'how you gonna top that' tone. Prussia grew restless and he stared in disbelief. His little bruder was showing off! He was NOT going to lose to Germany! He desperately tried to prove himself awesome, again, and shoved Germany off his mat. He quickly put the two mats together and used it as a double! Now he was using BOTH mats on Monster mode! But for how long could he last?

Prussia had never done anything like this before, and it was a little overwhelming, even the awesome Prussia couldn't handle it. Prussia began to panic and sweat in embarrassment, but Germany got back on his own mat, gently pushing Prussia off it and back on his own mat, and went back to singles. The boos from the other countries and the virtual crowd turned into 'oohhhs' and 'aahhhs' as they applauded the two German brothers, dancing in sync.

After the song ended, Germany stepped off the mat, gently stroked his loose hair back, and turned to face the astonished Allies.

It was silent for a moment, until someone began the applause. Germany turned back to see Prussia had proceeded to clap, slow and steady, in awe and admitting defeat.

The other countries followed his example, and soon the whole room was cheering. They didn't even notice the announcer as he shouted, "WOW! It's a new record!"

America started it first, "Whoa, Dude! That was off the awesome scale!"

Prussia shot him a look, which would have killed him, if looks could do that.

"I say, good show, Old Chap!" applauded Britain.

"Yay, Germany!" Italy threw his arms around Germany, much to his chagrin. "I-a had no idea you could dance so-"

"Magnifique!" finished France.

Japan was still astonished that Germany would let his secret out, so he was still recording, unaware. He looked up from the screen when Germany had finished.

"Thanks, Dude!" America grabbed his iPhone out of Japan's hands and stopped recording. But before he could upload to youtube, Germany had swiped it out of his little greasy hands and erased it!

"NNNOOOOO!" America cried, letting himself sink to the floor.

Germany turned around, and gave it back to him, "Zis never happened," he looked America in the eye. "Understood?"

America never blinked, but only nodded slowly. "S-sure, Man. What happens in the meeting, stays in the meeting, I get it."

Germany sighed and looked back to talk to Prussia, but he was no longer in the room. Even though he had admitted defeat, he still left in disappointment. Germany's face grew soft. _Vell, serves him right, _he thought. _Zhat Dummkopf needed a lesson, und I gave his swift punishment._

Prussia had left in a huff, and walked hunched over. Hungary was right. He must've been raised by apes. _Next time, GERM, _he thought. _Next time…I von't lose!_

Germany had forgotten about the digital camera America was using…America chuckled evilly as he remembered. "Jackpot!"

**Hope you liked! Thanks for following! Remember to add me to your favorites and follow me!**


End file.
